The present invention relates to a hand tool and, more particularly, to a compact, lightweight, and easy to carry hand tool.
Taiwan Patent No. 529523 discloses a multi-functional tool set for bicycles, which includes a tool body (10) having a first end, a second end, and a storage space (16) disposed between the first and second ends; a socket (20) pivotally connected to the first end of the tool body (10) to be positioned at a variety of angles with respect to the tool body (10); a tool receiver (30) having a plurality of recesses (35) to store different types of tool bits (36) and pivotally connected to the second end of the tool body (10) to be received within the storage space (16); and at least one tool (40) slidably mounted at one side of the tool body (10). The tool bits (36) mounted to the socket (20) can be selectively positioned at a variety of angles with respect to the tool body (10) for effectively driving a fastener.
However, the multi-functional tool set slipping from hands easily causes collision damage to a user due to a nonstationary connection between the tool body (10) and the socket (20). Hence, the user must control and turn the tool body (10) carefully to prevent it slipping from hands.
Moreover, the socket (20) is pivotally connected to the tool body (10) by a screw, a nut and a bolt, which is easily deformed under high torque, resulting in low structure strength of the multi-functional tool set.
Thus, a need exists for a novel compact hand tool to mitigate and/or obviate the above disadvantages.